agua caliente
by voltina snape
Summary: voltar toma un baño en la tina cuando frogg y amenaza lo interrumpen y los tres acaban muy sucios. la unica solucion posible es desvestirse y ducharse los tres juntos. ADVERTENCIA DE TRIO.


Hola a todas, este es mi segundo fic aquí! El primero fue de bob esponja :D

Este es de la liga de super malvados, un voltarXfroggXamenaza, si nos les gusta el yaoi lemon con trios no lean este fic (siiii, claaaaro ¿Quién no ama el el yaoi lemon con trios?)

Gracias por leer esta historia, y los comentarios son muy bienvenidos, les haya guatado o no la historia.

Voltar suspiro maravillosamente. No había nada mejor que un par de horas a solas: solo la tina, el agua caliente, las burbujas y el. Dejo que sus músculos se destensaran y los pensamientos obsesivos de maldad y poder se alejaran de su mente. Estaba harto de seguir siempre en la misma: perseguir un ideal que parecía imposible de alcanzar. Los tres tenían la tenacidad y la dedicación necesaria para dominar la ciudad, pero mientras los estúpidos vecinos no los respetaran y los otros "súper" villanos los continuaran opacando, la situación no avanzaría demasiado, por más voluntad que le echase. Lanzo un nuevo suspiro y dejo que el jabón y el agua caliente diluyeran las tensiones y preocupaciones de toda una vida sin progresos ni logros. Mientras estaba en la tina, todo su mundo era perfecto.  
-toc toc toc.- la puerta sonó tres veces. Dejó escapar una risita; sus secuaces estaban locos si creían que les iba a abrir la puerta, este era SU tiempo.  
-toc toc toc- sigan soñando.  
-toc toc toc- esto se empezaba a poner molesto.  
-hey Voltar...- musito una dulce y gentil voz del otro lado de la puerta del baño.  
-¡les dije que d es mi tiempo, si quieren hacer usen el otro baño!  
-no es eso Voltarr...-  
-¡entonces estas al mando hasta nuevo aviso Frogg, sea lo que sea ahora es tu problema!- chillo sacando medio cuerpo del agua al reconocer la gutural voz alemana del científico loco del grupo.  
-¡pero Voltar...!- insistió Amenaza con su quejoso tono infantil. Murmurando por lo bajo y con los nervios peor que antes, salto de la bañera, se cubrió la cintura con una toalla y destrabo el seguro. La puerta se abrió dando tal azote que los vidrios retumbaron. El calor de este lado de la casa era agobiante, ni siquiera el pequeño ventilador de pie que habían robado por ahí podía refrescar ese ambiente tan caldeado.  
-¡¿y ahora que pasa!?.  
-¡Amenaza se quierre comerr mi parte del cheesecake!  
-¡claro que no, esta es mi parte, la tuya esta sobre la mesa!  
-¡te dije que no la dejarras ahí porque se la podrría comer Doomagedon!  
-¡no es cierto, no me lo dijiste!  
-¡si, si te lo dije! ¡Y aunque no lo hubierra hecho deberrías haberlo imaginado, es solo un poco de sentido común!  
Las antenas de Voltar se habían bajado hasta pegársele al casco, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.  
-Por mis Gloriosos Altos ¿me sacaron del baño para esto?- pregunto con un hilo de voz- ¡Del baño!  
-¡Pero Voltar...!- chillaron los dos, señalándose molestos el uno al otro. El líder suspiro, pasándose la mano por todo el rostro, o mejor dicho, por la parte delantera del casco.  
-Bien, bien. ¿compraron eso en la pastelería de esa chica furry zorrilla con acento argentino?  
-si- respondieron a dúo.  
-Las porciones allí son grandes, córtenla en dos y coman la mitad cada uno.- propuso sencillamente. Dio media vuelta y avanzo un paso en dirección opuesta cuando amenaza se acercó a él y le extendió un cuchillo, indicándole que lo tome.  
-Amenaza, no es necesario asesinar a Frogg, cómelo a escondidas y échale la culpa a otro. Yo lo hago todo el tiempo.- dijo con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros.  
-quiero decir que cortes el cheesecake vos, el doktor Frogg seguramente se dejaría la parte mas grande para el- concluyo con una nota de resentimiento en la voz.  
-¡soy malvado, no trramposo!- se quejó el científico.  
-¡la maldad incluye la trampa Frogg, en tu lugar yo habría hecho lo que Amenaza dijo!- rectifico enérgicamente Voltar, señalándolo con un dedo. Frogg se desinflo.  
El pelirrojo regresaba con la última porción del pastel en las manos, pero en ese momento el perro diabólico paso corriendo frente a él riendo malvadamente, y en su intento por esquivarlo perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, con tanta mala suerte que el postre salió volando y fue a parar a la hélice encendida del ventilador de pie.  
-mi vida es un capitulo interminable de los tres chiflados- musito Voltar dejando caer la cabeza hacia abajo. La sala había quedado en tal estado, que cualquiera que hubiera visto la escena habría pensado que los tres habían estado jugando a la guerra de comida con globos llenos de salsa blanca.  
-al menos ya no vamos a pelearrnos porr ese tonto pastel- soltó Frogg limpiándose la enchastrada cara con el antebrazo.  
-ya me harte de ustedes, vuelvo a la ducha antes de que se me pegue el olor a queso.  
-¿Por qué no nos bañamos los tres juntos?- sugirió animado el pelirrojo- ahorraríamos agua y compartiríamos tiempo de calidad juntos.  
-¡no tenemos tres años para meternos juntos a la bañera, Amenaza!- chillo el más bajo entre molesto y escandalizado.  
-Pues yo no pienso esperrar a que ustedes dos se acaben el agua caliente, quiero bañarme primerro.  
-Yo soy el más alto, quiero bañarme primero, tardo más tiempo que ustedes.  
-no pienso perder mi hora de relajación por ninguno de ustedes, par de perdedores, me niego a que me estén tocando la puerta cada cinco minutos preguntándome si me falta mucho, prefiero que nos bañemos los tres juntos.  
-¡pero...!  
-¡ES UNA ORDEN, FROGG, PONTE EL TRAJE DE BAÑO Y ENTRA EN LA TINA AHORA!- bramo Voltar, imponiéndose sobre los demás y dejando la sala en silencio. La falta de descanso lo estaba poniendo irritable e incoherente, lo único que quería era volver al agua caliente y olvidar su lamentable vida, aunque sea por un par de minutos. Sus secuaces se marcharon en silencio a cambiarse la ropa, y el regreso a la tina, se quitó la toalla y volvió a sumergir el cuerpo dentro de ella. Un segundo suspiro se escapó de él.  
-Si señor, esto es todo lo que necesitaba- susurro maravillosamente. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que la puerta se volvió a abrir y sus secuaces entraron con sus shorts puestos (verde y azul respectivamente). En ese momento Voltar se sintió incomodo al caer en cuenta de su propia desnudez.  
-¿estás seguro es esto, Voltar?  
-Eh… claro claro, nosotros somos como hermanos; disculpen por ponerme así hace un rato, es que el calor me pone de mal humor.  
-no tienes nada de que disculparte, de hecho nosotros te debemos una disculpa a vos por sacarte de la tina de ese modo- añadió gentilmente Amenaza. Y sin más preámbulo ambos le hicieron compañía en el agua.


End file.
